SH 2 Theory Name: Angela's Assumptions
During James journey in Silent Hill he meets and interacts with Angela countless times. During these exchanges it seems like Angela always has some sort of knowledge about the journey James is about to embark on. This seems evident when they first meet ...... Here is the scene. *On his journey into town, James walks into graveyard where he sees a girl examining one of the graves and approaches her. James: Excuse me, I... *The girl steps back from grave and gasps in surprise* When we first meet Angela, she seems to be a bit perplexed about what she is looking at. She's kneeling down in front of a tombstone and seems to be taken by what she is reading on the tombstone. We see her get up and shake her head... walk away ... and then kneel back down and read it again like she doesn't believe what she sees .... Like she's there for a specific reason, like it is a part of her journey..... Girl: I, I'm sorry...I, I... I was just.... James: No, it's okay. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm kind of lost. Girl: Lost? It seems to me like Angela says the word "Lost?" like a question, implying that she has some inkling that if you are here ( in the otherworld that is ..... ) ..... She knows James is here for a reason .... James: Yeah, I'm looking for Silent Hill. Is this the right way? *James raises his left arm and points* Girl: Um yeah.... It's hard to see with this fog, but there's only the one road. You can't miss it. James: Thanks. Girl: But... James: Yes...? Girl: I think you'd better stay away. This uh... this town... there's something... 'wrong' with it. It's kind of hard to explain, but... James: Is it dangerous? Girl: Maybe... And it's not just the fog either...It's.... When Angela tries to warn James about the impending and imminent danger that he will find down the only road towards town, she seems very skittish. Looking over both shoulders. Like she knows and has already had several encounters with her own dangerous manifestations, and they may strike without warning. Especially when trying to warn another "person that is supposed to be there" about that same danger...... James: Okay I got it. I'll be careful. Girl: I'm not lying ! James: No, I believe you. It's just...I guess I really don't care if it's dangerous or not. I'm going to town either way. Girl: But why? James: I'm looking for... someone. Girl: Who, who, who is it? James: Someone... very important to me. I'd do anything if I could be with her again. Girl: Me too. I'm looking for my mama... I mean my mother. It's been so long since I've seen her. I thought my father and brother were here, but I can't find them either... I'm sorry... It's not your problem. Notice that in this part of the cut scene Angela touches one of the tombstones when speaking about her father ... James: No, I... I hope you find them. Girl: Yeah, you too. Funny how both are looking for loved ones and meet in all places but a cemetery .... James then meets Angela in the apartments, she seems to be completely exhausted. Here is the scene. Girl: Oh... it's you.... Angela is not only exhausted but we see a change in her character as we see that she has gone from skittish and worried, to depressed and not at all fazed by the sudden entry of James. James: Yeah... I'm James Girl: Angela... James: Angela... okay. I don't know what you're planning... But there's always another way. Angela: Really? But... You're the same as me. It's easier just to run. Besides, it's what we deserve. It is quite obvious here that Angela knows that James would not be in the otherworld unless he carries that same type of burden she does. She knows he may deserve to die for his deeds as well ..... James: No... I'm not like you. Angela: *sarcasm*Are you afraid'*/sarcasm* I, I'm sorry. Angela may be mocking James here because she is beginning to accept that she may deserve to die for what she has done, and because James denies it, while still being obviously guilty, she seems to question if he is actually able to atone for his sins in a juvenile manner ..... After all she is only 19 ... The rest of the conversation seems to get Angela stirring again. Ultimately setting here back on the path. Funny thing ... James shows Angela a picture of Mary, and we find a picture of Angela's family torn on the floor. Like James still holds onto hope, and Angela knows there is none left for her ...... After the Abstract Daddy boss fight ... Seen here. This is the only time we see Angela aggressively attack anything, kicking the monster and then smashing a TV over it. James: Angela! Relax! Angela: Don't order me around! James: I'm not trying to order you. Angela: So what do you want then? Oh I see, you're trying to be nice to me, right? I know what you're up to. It's always the same. You're only after one thing! James: No, that's not true at all. We know Angela has little to no trust for men, and rightfully so. And we know she has some sort of idea as to why James is in the otherworld too. It seems like her abuse has her making accusations about the sincerity of James' after he rescues her from Abstract Daddy. But is seems her mistrust could be well placed ...... Angela: You don't have to lie. Go ahead and say it. Or you could just force me. Beat me up like he always did. *Angela begins to kneel on the ground.* Angela: You only care about yourself anyway. *Angela is crying and begins having dry heaves.* Angela: You disgusting pig ! James: Angela... *James puts his hand on Angela's shoulder.* Angela: Don't touch me!! You make me sick! *Angela stands up and gains her composure once again.* Angela: You said your wife Mary was dead, right?!?! James: Yes, she was ill... Angela: Liar! I know about you.... You didn't want her around anymore. You probably found someone else. Angela distrust for men and James seems to shine a light on the fact that James is not the knight in shining armour he seems to be in that moment. She has basically described why he is in the otherworld and that he may have met someone else ( Maria ). I know her perception of James is skewed because of her plight, but the funny thing is .... She could in fact be bang on here ..... Couldn't she ? James: That's ridiculous... I never... We know James could very well end up with Maria at the end of his journey so there is nothing ridiculous about Angela's accusations ...... In their last scene together, we meet Angela in her otherworld. As James enters and makes his way to her up the stairs, Angela seems deep in thought ..... Odd as the entire room in engulfed in flames. Angela: Mama! Mama, I was looking for you. *Angela walks towards James, while James backs away from her.* Angela: Now you're the only one left. Maybe then.... Maybe then I can rest. *James continues to back away from Angela.* Angela: Mama, why are you running away? *Angela puts her hands on James' face, then on his shoulders, and then back on his face. She examines his face closely and then backs away.* Angela: You're not Mama. It's you... I, I'm sorry... The way this scene begins, it seems as like Angela does in fact see James as her "Mama". As we know it is possible for 2 people to see something completely different in the otherworld in the same place at the same time. It could be very possible that James "represents" a person that should have been there to take care of a loved one ( Mary ) during the most vulnerable time of their lives ....... Just like Angela's mother..... It just seems like the town is trying to tell Angela that ........ she never had a real " Mama" James: Angela, no.... Angela: Thank you for saving me... But I wish you hadn't. Even Mama said it... I deserved what happened... James: No Angela, that's wrong! Angela: No. Don't pity me. I'm not worth it.... Again, Angela starts down the road she was on earlier in the apartments, thinking she deserves to die for what she has done. *The tone of Angela's voice suddenly changes.* Angela: Or maybe you think you can save me? Will you love me? Take care of me? Heal all my pain? *James doesn't respond.* Angela: That's what I thought. After this series of questions, it seems evident that Angela knows James was unable to care for someone that needed his help the most. Both James and Angela's "Mama" have failed to to ensure that the people that were the most vulnerable and needed to be taken care of were abandoned by the very people that should have been there to love them unconditionally. Angela:James. Give me back that knife. *Angela reaches her hand out towards James.* James: No... I, I won't. Angela: Saving it for yourself? *Angela begins to walk up the fiery staircase.* James: Me? No... I'd never kill myself.... It's hot as hell in here. Angela: You see it too? For me, it's always like this. In the end, it seems like Angela can see James has been broken down by his journey. Because of this, they can both see the exact same thing, just like they may both end their own lives .......... Theory by Otherwurld (talk) 16:33, December 17, 2015 (UTC) source - http://www.silenthillcommunity.com/viewtopic.php?f=21&t=437025